


The Key

by misbegotten



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: "I see a door," she says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words/) prompt: [[door]](https://www.imzy.com/100words/post/prompt_15_picture_i_door)

"I see a door, but it's locked."

Arthur is right beside her, he's always right beside her.

"Open it," he urges.

Magically (not magic, dream) there's a key, old, ornate. It's already turned. The door is blue. Hard wood, splintering beneath her fingertips. A knocker, rusted from lack of use.

"What's on the other side?" Ariadne asks.

Arthur is dressed in a black suit, a red poppy (for remembrance) at the lapel. 

"The future," he says.

His hand slips into hers. He kisses her, breathing the words "I do" into her lungs.

With the other hand, she opens the door.


End file.
